Merah dan Putih
by julyciouss
Summary: Di dalam loker sepatu Rio, ada sepasang uwabaki, sepucuk surat, serta setangkai mawar merah dan putih. #MaknaBungaChallenge
Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

Merah dan Putih © shichigatsudesu

Akabane Karma – Nakamura Rio

[OOC, typo(s)]

Dedicated for #MaknaBungaChallenge

.

.

.

Ada beberapa kejanggalan yang Rio rasakan ketika semester duanya dimulai.

Pertama, si setan merah teman satu kelasnya mendadak selalu datang pagi. Ya, Akabane Karma, ia sudah tidak membolos atau pun terlambat masuk kelas. Bagi siswa berkelakuan buruk sepertinya, ini adalah hal yang luar biasa ajaib.

Kedua, ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan di loker sepatunya. Sepasang uwabaki ditukar dengan sepatu sekolah biasa. Kemudian ia menemukan setangkai bunga mawar berwarna merah dan putih.

Rio mengeluarkan bunga tersebut dari loker, mencari tahu siapa yang telah menyimpan benda itu di sana.

"Hmm, tidak ada tanda apapun." Gumamnya. "Siapa yang dengan seenak jidat menyimpan ini?"

Kemudian gadis itu mengecek lokernya lebih dalam lagi. Ia menemukan sebuah kertas berwarna merah muda yang tercetak beberapa aksara di sana.

 **A** **pakah kau tahu siapa orang yang memberimu ini?**

Rio mengerutkan dahi tepat setelah membaca isi surat tersebut. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau tidak ada tanda apapun dari si pengirim bunga? Selain itu, mengapa orang itu meninggalkan jejak konyol seperti ini?

Ah, memikirkannya membuat Rio merasa lelah. Alhasil ia memasukkan surat tersebut ke dalam tasnya, mencoba mengabaikan isinya. Kemudian dua buah mawar merah dan putih itu diletakkan kembali di dalam loker. Ia berniat menyimpan bunga tersebut sampai pulang sekolah nanti sebelum membawanya ke rumah.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, lagi-lagi Rio mengerutkan dahinya bingung kala melihat loker sepatunya.

"Bunga mawar lagi?"

Ditatapnya dua tangkai mawar warna merah dan putih, kemudian Rio mencari jejak yang terdapat pada benda itu. Masih seperti kemarin, tidak ada apapun di sana.

Saat Rio mengambil uwabakinya, ia melihat sepucuk surat tergeletak di dalam loker.

 **Ka** **u mungkin tidak akan percaya jika aku yang memberimu bunga tepat setelah aku memberitahu namaku.**

Rio menghela napas. Lagi-lagi sepucuk surat anonim dengan kalimat teka-tekinya yang menjengkelkan. Kali ini si gadis pirang kembali mengabaikan isi surat itu. Mawar merah dan putih ia simpan kembali ke dalam loker. Semoga saja ia tidak lupa mengambilnya saat pulang.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Benar-benar tidak mengerti."

Rio menggumamkan rasa bingungnya sambil menatap loker sepatunya yang lagi-lagi terdapat sepucuk surat beserta dua tangkai mawar merah dan putih.

 **Ba** **gaimana kalau kau cari tahu siapa aku, dan mengapa aku memberikan bunga-bunga ini?**

Begitulah isi suratnya kali ini.

"Sial, aku dipermainkan!"

Rio menutup kasar lokernya, menghasilkan suara gebrakan yang cukup kencang untuk kelas bobrok yang hanya berisikan kurang dari 35 orang. Rio tidak bisa mengetahui nama perasaan yang saat ini tengah dirasakan, yang jelas ia sedang kacau. Senang, sedih, marah, kesal, bingung, pokoknya begitu lah!

"Kau kenapa, Nakamura-san?"

Rio menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Shiota Nagisa yang tengah menatapnya penuh tanya.

"NAGISA-KUN~"

Dengan segera Rio berhambur ke arah si surai biru yang tengah mematung di dekat pintu masuk.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya si pirang.

"H-Hah? Apanya? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau kenapa."

Rio mengacungkan dua tangkai mawar berwarna merah dan putih, menyerahkannya pada Nagisa. Pemuda itu mengambilnya ragu, kemudian menatapnya gagal paham.

"Ada yang salah dengan ini?" tanyanya.

Kemudian Rio menunjukkan surat anonimnya yang ketiga. "Ada seseorang yang memberiku bunga, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Orang itu hanya meninggalkan surat ini."

Kini surat itu yang pindah tangan. Nagisa menatap aksara yang tercetak di sana.

"Kau benar. Tidak ada nama si pengirim di sini." Kemudian Nagisa menyerahkan kembali bunga serta surat milik Rio. "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Itu yang ingin aku tanyakan, Nagisa-kun." Rio memesang wajah melas. "Kemampuan observasimu itu luar biasa, bukan? Kau bisa mengamati tingkah orang-orang di kelas. Barangkali kau bisa menemukan siapa orang yang melakukan ini padaku."

Nagisa berpikir sejenak.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

"Kumohon, bantu aku." Rio mengatupkan kedua tangannya, memohon kepada sang observan terbaik di kelas E. "Aku payah dalam hal yang seperti ini. Orang ini baru saja mengajakku bermain tebak-tebakan."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau ladeni saja?"

Rio dan Nagisa terkejut. Keduanya menolehkan kepala mereka. Sesosok pemuda berblazer hitam menatap mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Karma-kun?"

Karma melangkah mendekati keduanya. "Bagaimana?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yaa, kau ikuti saja apa maunya si pengirim bunga." Jelas Karma. "Kau sudah tiga hari berturut-turut mendapatkannya kan? Kurasa itu bisa menjadi petunjuk."

Nagisa merasa terkejut, hanya sedikit. Namun ia memendamnya karena merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dari ucapan sahabat merahnya. Sedangkan Rio tengah asik memandang surat dengan tatapan lesu.

"Jadi, aku harus menunggu sampai semua surat ter— tunggu. Darimana kau tahu kalau aku mendapatkan ini tiga hari berturut-turut?" tanya Rio.

"Aku memperhatikannya. Cara seseorang memberikan bunga di loker sepatu itu sangat menarik perhatian. Wajar saja kalau aku tahu."

Rio mengangguk kepalanya. "Begitu ya?"

Rio kembali menatap surat yang ia pegang. Ia memikirkan ucapan Karma barusan. Anak itu benar juga. Sepertinya si gadis harus mengikuti saran darinya.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari keempat Rio mendapatkan sepucuk surat, serta bunga mawar berwarna merah dan putih dalam loker sepatunya. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Rio meletakkan bunganya dalam loker sampai jam belajarnya usai. Kemudian ia membaca deretan hiragana yang tercetak dalam surat yang didapatnya. Karma bilang, surat itu bisa menjadi petunjuk untuk mencari tahu siapa yang selama ini memberinya bunga.

 **Ne** **e, sebelum mencari tahu tentangku, bagaimana kalau kau mencari tahu makna dari bunga-bunga ini?**

Dalam hati, Rio membenarkan isi surat tersebut. Mana mungkin ada orang melakukan hal yang terbilang konyol ini tanpa maksud? Mungkin bunga yang ia dapatkan berfungsi sebagai media ekspresi perasaannya.

Akhirnya, Rio memutuskan untuk mencari tahu makna dari bunga mawar merah dan putih yang didapatnya. Sorenya, tepat setelah sekolah usai, Rio segera pergi menuju perpustakaan di gedung utama. Gadis itu mencari buku yang memuat hanakotoba. Ia tidak tahu apakah buku sejenis itu ada atau tidak di sana. Karenanya, ia memakan banyak waktu untuk mencarinya.

"Apa kau mencari ini, Nakamura?"

Rio menoleh ke samping kanan. Seorang pemuda surai hitam menyodorkan sebuah buku yang tengah ia cari-cari. Rio senang bukan main.

"Isogai-kun? Terima kasih." Kemudian Rio mendadak bingung. "Tapi bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku mencari ini?"

Isogai tersenyum pada si pirang. "Kau pasti ingin mencari tahu soal bunga yang selalu ada di lokermu."

"Kau tahu soal itu?" Rio meraih kedua bahu Isogai, mengguncangnya dengan sedikit tenaga. "Kumohon, beri tahu aku siapa yang melakukan itu. Bantu aku."

Isogai mengatupkan kedua tangannya. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa membantu. Aku tidak tahu siapa anak kelas kita yang menaruh bunga di lokermu,"

—tapi bohong.

"Tapi aku bisa membantumu mencari tahu soal makna bunga itu." Isogai buru-buru menjawab ketika melihat ekspresi kecewa Rio.

"Hmm, yasudah kalau begitu." Rio membuka buka tentang hanakotoba yang baru saja ia dapat dari si ikemen. "Nee, kau tahu makna dari mawar merah?"

Isogai memasang pose berpikir. "Hmm, seingatku itu cinta, rasa hormat, romantisme, pujian, keindahan."

Rio mengerutkan dahi. "Jadi, mana yang benar?"

"Kurasa... cinta?" jawab Isogai. "Yang memberimu bunga itu laki-laki, kan?"

"Cinta, ya?" Rio membuka halaman yang memuat makna dari mawar putih. "Kalau mawar putih itu maknanya cinta sejati, keanggunan, kemurnian hati, kesucian."

"Mungkin yang si pengirim maksud itu cinta sejati atau kemurnian hati." Tebak Isogai.

Rio terdiam sejenak. Ia memandangi gambar bunga mawar yang terletak pada buku di genggamannya. Otak cerdasnya berputar, mencari sebuah kesimpulan dari makna bunga yang ia baca.

"Kalau makna mawar merah dan putih digabung, maka..." jeda sejenak. "Orang itu mencintaiku dengan kemurnian hati, begitu?"

"Dan cintanya itu cinta sejati. Kurasa begitu." Isogai menambahkan.

Rio kembali terdiam. Ia mencerna kesimpulan yang ia dapatkan, serta kalimat tambahan Isogai barusan. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

Benarkah begitu?

.

.

.

 **Ka** **u sepertinya sudah mengetahui makna bunga yang kuberi. Apa kau sudah mengetahui siapa aku?**

Rio berpikir sejenak. Selama ini, ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa orang yang 'menerornya' ini. Dalam hati, ia berharap orang ini memberinya petunjuk dalam surat yang diletakkan di dalam loker sepatunya.

Sungguh, Rio payah dalam bermain tebak-tebakan.

.

.

.

Entah sudah hari keberapa ini, Rio tidak menghitung. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak bisa menebak siapa orang yang telah membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Ro pasrah saja sekarang.

Rio membuka loker sepatunya. Ia mengambil sepasang uwabaki, menyimpan sepatu kulit cokelatnya, kemudian mengambil sepucuk surat yang tergeletak di sana.

 **Ru** **panya kau belum menyadarinya juga. apa boleh buat. Besok aku akan mengatakannya padamu.**

Sama seperti si pirang, surat kali ini juga terkesan begitu pasrah. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Rio segera memasukkannya ke dalam tas, berjalan menuju kelas bobrok untuk menuntut ilmu.

.

.

.

"Pembohong!"

Rio menggebrak mejanya. Sontak semua siswa yang tengah menyantap makan siang menoleh pada si pirang. Nagisa yang berada di sebelahnya terkejut dengan gebrakan tersebut.

"Ada apa, Nakamura-san?" tanya Nagisa.

"Kau lihat ini, Nagisa-kun."

Rio menunjukkan semua surat yang ia dapatkan sejak beberapa hari lalu, terutama surat terakhirnya yang baru didapatnya pagi tadi. Nagisa segera membaca surat tersebut untuk menemukan penyebab gadis di hadapannya merasa frustasi.

 **Ma** **ukah kau menerima perasaanku ini?**

Nagisa meneteskan peluh dari pelipisnya.

"A-Apa-apaan ini?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." Keluhnya. "Kemarin orang ini akan memberitahuku, tahunya isi surat hari ini seperti itu."

"Tapi, Nakamura-san, kau ingat kata Karma beberapa hari lalu?" tanya Nagisa. "Surat-surat ini bisa jadi petunjuk."

"Kenapa kau bawa-bawa namaku, Nagisa?"

Karma tiba-tiba menimbrung, membuat Nagisa dan Rio menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah, tidak. Ano—"

"Heehhh, jadi kau belum memecahkannya, Nakamura-san?" tanya Karma.

Rio menggeleng. "Aku tidak dapat menemukan petunjuk apapun."

"Loh, bukannya itu sudah jelas, ya?"

"Apanya?" Rio menatap Karma tak percaya.

"Hmm, menurutku juga begitu." Gumam Nagisa.

Rio kini berpaling menatap Nagisa. "Yang benar?"

"Nee, coba kau baca ulang surat-surat ini."

Rio mengambil semua surat yang berserakan di mejanya. Si pirang membaca isinya setelah surat itu tersusun secara kronologis. Matanya jelalatan membaca kata per kata yang terdapat di setiap kertas berwarna merah muda itu. Ia membaca surat tersebut bergantian. Kemudian manik birunya melebar. Sepertinya Rio telah menemukan sebuah petunjuk. Kemudian matanya beralih kembali pada surat pertama.

"Huruf awalnya!" seru Rio. Ia pun menyebutkan semua huruf awal dari setiap kalimat dalam surat, kemudian meletakkan surat yang ia genggam di atas meja. "A... ka... ba... ne... Ka... ru...ma—HAH?!"

Rio menoleh cepat ke arah Karma yang anteng memperhatikannya sambil menyeruput susu stroberi entah-dapat-dari-mana. Manik birunya masih membelalak.

"Jangan-jangan..."

Karma menaikkan alisnya.

"J-Jadi, ini semua perbuatanmu, Karma-kun?" tanyanya gugup.

"Kau yakin?"

"T-Tapi, d-disuratnya begitu." Ucap Rio sambil mengacungkan surat-suratnya.

Karma menatap Rio datar, masih sambil menyantap susu stroberinya. Setelah habis, ia menghela napas. Hal itu membuat Rio merasa bingung.

"Karma-kun?"

"Hmm, ketahuan, ya?" gumamnya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menagih jawabanmu."

Rio makin gagal paham, apalagi saat Karma mengambil sesuatu dari dalam blazer hitamnya.

Dua tangkai bunga warna merah dan putih.

Rio semakin membelalakan matanya saat melihat Karma yang mengambil posisi jongkok ala pangeran di hadapannya. Bunga digenggamannya dijulurkan ke arah si pirang.

"Kau mau menerimaku? Kau sudah mengetahui makna dari bunga ini, bukan?"

Dalam hitungan detik, kulit putih Rio telah berubah menjadi semerah rambut pemuda di hadapannya. Dan ia menjadi tambah malu saat seluruh kelas E mulai bersorak-sorak padanya, juga Koro-sensei yang mengintip dari balik pintu dengan senyum lebarnya yang menjengkelkan.

"Bagaimana Nakamura-san?" tanya Karma.

Rio menundukkan kepalanya. Jeda beberapa saat untuk memikirkan sebuah jawaban. Kemudian ia mengambil napas panjang, lalu—

DUAK!

—mendaratkan pukulan keras ke kepala Karma menggunakan bukunya.

"Kalau mau nembak pakai cara yang biasa saja dong!"

Karma mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sedikit berdenyut. Ia menatap Rio yang tengah mengerucutkan bibir. "Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak maksud mengerjaimu. Tapi kau suka caraku, kan?"

Sekali lagi, Rio menundukkan kepala, kemudian mengangguk pelan, masih dengan wajahnya yang merona.

Rio mengambil bunga mawar merah dan putih yang berada di tangan Karma. Pemuda Akabane itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Bersamaan dengan itu, seluruh kelas E memulai kegaduhan. Ada yang tepuk tangan, ada yang berteriak menggoda, ada yang bersiul untuk menyambut pasangan baru di kelas pembunuh itu.

.

.

.

END

A/N : Isi suratnya memaksakan banget -_-

Fic ini didedikasikan untuk Makna Bunga Challenge dari zhaErza. Cara menjelaskan makna bunganya bisa kayak gitu kan?

Terima kasih sudah membaca :D


End file.
